


Idle oneshots: A collection

by InkSunrise



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSunrise/pseuds/InkSunrise
Summary: Pretty much what it sounds like - a collection of one shots based on prompts, requests, or the ramblings of my own brain, across a variety of fandoms and also just original work. Yeah. Enjoy?





	Idle oneshots: A collection

> **Prompt: 3 AM is that magical time of day where everything is possible and everyone feels invincible.**

An ear-piercing shriek cut through the air.

 

It was shortly followed by a second, then a third, then a veritable cacophony of howls, whines, and pained screams that could very well have come from the depths of hell itself.

 

Which would have been a vastly preferable alternative to Charlie's back garden.

 

He hunched further forward, clamping his hands over his ears, and hoping against hope that if he ignored it for long enough the source would finish its business and be on its way, but to no avail. Reluctantly, Charlie slowly rose to his feet, and padded over to the window. Peering out into the dim glow of the garden's

automatic lights, his worst fears were confirmed.

 

Yep, that was a pair of foxes fucking in his garden.

 

Cringing away, Charlie began to look for any kind of way to drive the amorous couple somewhere else, all the while contemplating quite how he was going to erase the images seared into his memory. A few agonizing minutes later, he found a set of golf balls given to him by his dad in a misbegotten belief that his son would find his calling. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure why he'd even brought them to university with him, but now, the balls had discovered their true calling.

 

A couple of well aimed shots later, the foxes - and hence, their noise - moved somewhere else. Charlie had briefly felt a pang of guilt for startling the poor animals, but today was not a day he could afford such distractions. In fact, today was a most critical day.

 

More specifically, today was the last day before his deadlines, and Charlie had done absolutely fuck all.

 

Honestly, saying 'today' might be a bit of a misnomer. In actuality, it was just coming past 1:45 am, and the student was barely halfway through his workload. He had already pumped out a 5000 word essay for his Theory class, taught by his most fearsome professor by far. By now, his eyes were bulging, his fingers were jittery, and his blood was at least half red bull. He pulled up the document with his next essay prompt. His 1700s History class. Ugh. His eyes scanned over the text:

_"Analyse the development in farming practices in the landed gentry over the duration of the 18th century- how do these changes reflect the shift in political attitudes?"_

Charlie dropped the paper with a groan. It was going to be a long night.

 

An hour and a half later, Charlie sank back in relief as he finished uploading the most painful 8 pages of his life. Wearily he moved to close the tabs open on his PC. Finally, he was done.

Or not. Between lidded eyes, he noticed the bright yellow notification reminding him of one last assignment to submit. Social Studies 101. Charlie opened the document detailing instructions and stared numbly at the question:

_"Explore in depth an issue of your choice faced by the populations of large cities."_

 

A flash. Inspiration. A bold choice, certainly, but if anyone could do it, he could. When questioned later by his Professor in a 1 to 1 meeting, Charlie would not really be able to say why he chose this particular topic. Maybe it was sleep deprivation. Maybe it was the caffeine. Or maybe, just maybe it was the fact that 3 AM is that magical time of day where everything is possible and everyone feels invincible. Renewed, Charlie began to type out his title:

 

" _Vulpine Copulation in Urban Centres: a Study_ "


End file.
